Baby Girl
by prettypinkcrane
Summary: Being a trusted adult means the world to Renesmee--this is eight years after Breaking Dawn--but how are her parents going to handle it. Nessie & Jake, Bella & Edward. Reviews Please?


………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Renesmee's POV**

It was a cold snow filled day in Forks—eight years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is not nine in human years—I got dressed and was getting ready to go to school like I would any other Monday morning. My problem lately is that dad just wont get out of my head, he gives me dirty looks when I think about Jakey—Jacob—I know he tells mom the things that go on in my head. It's so not fair when he does these things, I want my privacy, I want my own life, and I'm not a baby anymore. I also haven't told Jake about all of this either, I guess I just don't want them to get into a fight again; as if they don't do all that and then some without my help.

Wardrobe was easy enough picked out, thanks to Aunt Alice. I went downstairs and found Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose with Grandma and Grandpa in the kitchen.

"Today is a holiday, no school." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me, crap how did dad know that, oh that's right because he's in my head!

"I was going to go to the library to study." I lied—terribly—He gave me a look then said,

"And then you were going to go to La Push, am I right?" I closed my eyes and turned slowly on my heel, I saw dad standing at the front door dangling my car keys from his finger, mom was right next to him, so I'm going to play the card that never fails me, I pout my lips, bat my eye lashes and…

"Can I please go mom? Everyone is going to be there, the whole pack and their imprints, you wont allow Jake to be alone tonight will you?" she smile beautifully flashing her white teeth,

"Edward, give Renesmee her keys back please?" she said to my dad,

"Why do you always fall for that puppy dog face?" Emmett said from the couch,

"Shut it!" I heard Aunt Rose say as she slapped him on the shoulder,

"Edward I promised her last week that she could go," mom said—obviously lying cause I never told her about it—

"Fine, but how come non of you never told me about this party at La Push?" dad asked looking at mom suspiciously, mom smiled, kissed him on the cheek as she took my keys from his hand and walked over the stand next to me,

"I have my reasons and we will talk about it when she leaves." She smiled handing me my keys.

"Thanks mom, look if I cant make it home tonight, I'm sure Jake will let you know" I assured her,

"Ok, don't drink and drive and please Renesmee… the talk we had…" she trailed off,

"I know mom, I promise, look I got to go, I'll see you later" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and walked out to the garage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jacob's POV**

I could hear Nessie's black Volvo a mile away, I jumped off the couch and ran out to the porch, I got there right as she pulled up into the drive way. I smiled walking towards the car; I opened her car door for her—knowing very well that she takes forever to get out—

"Hi Jakey," she said without even looking up,

"Hey, you look pretty" I complimented, she did really look nice in her black long sleeve turtle neck, skinny jeans—that accentuated her ass—and black high heels.

"Thanks," she finally said looking at me as she got out of the car,

"Who's here?" she asked eye balling the blue car in the drive way,

"I don't know, one of dad's friends I guess, I just got home." I admitted, "What, but I thought you weren't taking shift last night?" She complain, looking at me with both worry and frustration at the same time,

"I know and I'm really sorry too but, Emily… wanted the night off… with Sam… if you get what I mean?" I confessed,

"Well, I guess I can understand that, but Sam owes you one, and I'm going to collect. Soon" She smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist,

"Your hands are really cold," I stated, she smile looking up into my eyes,

"I know, you're my finger warmer," we both laughed as we walked into the house. We headed strait for my room; Billy was in the den with some guy and didn't notice that Nessie was here. She went strait for my CD player—as she always does—and played one of her favorite songs, Super Massive Black Hole by Muse. She went to sit by the window looking out, watching the snow fall, I was curious as to why she was so sad, so I went to sit behind her and I folded my arms around her as she leaned back onto my chest.

"What's wrong Nes? I can tell there is something on your mind," I asked as I kissed the top of her head. She signed and I felt her shrug,

"My parents are just so overprotective; mom was the one who helped me get here today"

"What are they overprotective about?" I asked, "Is it me?"

"Yes and no…" I heard the hesitation in her voice, "The things is Jake, dad's been in my head so much it's frustrating, I'm glad mom was the one to come and talk to me. They want me to know what 'puberty' really means and the 'danger of sex' and all that other crap, I hate being treated like a baby Jake," she finally admitted.

"I can see where Bells and Edward are coming from, but my question is not for them," I said in a low voice, she tilted her head to one side,

"For whom then?" she asked curiously,

"For you Nes, I want to know… are you scared of me?" I asked her, I felt my heart leap out of my chest afraid of what her answer might be, she slowly turned around—not backing up to where her lips were only a couple of inches away—she stared into my eyes and I could see confusion, like she didn't know if she wanted to be upset or cautious,

"What do you mean Jacob?" the only time she'd use my name 'Jacob' is when she was dead serious, it took me a while to regain composure but, I got a hold of my self,

"Are you scared of me is what I want to know, are you scared that I'm going to hurt you physically, mentally, emotionally?" I asked, she took a minute to think about it,

"No," she finally answered in a low whisper that I barely heard her,

"Then that's all that matters then," I smiled, she looked at me with questioning eyes,

"Jake…" she asked, and waited for me to look her in the eyes, "How come you've never kissed me before?"


End file.
